


It's Gonna Be Okay

by ddaybluedevil



Category: Brothers in Arms (Video Games)
Genre: Gen, Loss of a Friend, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-27
Updated: 2019-07-27
Packaged: 2020-07-08 13:11:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19870204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ddaybluedevil/pseuds/ddaybluedevil
Summary: Franklin Paddock has a visit from the past on the thirtieth anniversary of Operation Market Garden. He regrets and remembers the words said on the fateful day before the 502 embarked for Holland.





	It's Gonna Be Okay

Franklin woke up in a cold sweat and screamed, he could remember it like it was yesterday. His dog shifted at the foot of his bed as he sat up.

  
Holland.

  
He sat up in his bed and turned on his radio.

  
Olivia-Newton John. 

  
It wasn’t 1944. He was home, thirty years gone and he was still trying to move on from the war. 

  
None of the things in Holland ever did.

  
That woman in the barn, hanging. Why didn't they open fire? Why didn't Baker give the order?

  
Franky. Friar. 

Friar was the worst. 

  
He still felt guilty about it. Why did they die and not him? He was the one with the stupid nickname after Normandy.

  
“I miss you buddy but you’re a ghost. Please go away.”

  
_“Am I? Why should I go? You wanted me to die. I remember you saying it-_

  
“I didn’t mean it Friar. I only said it cause if we went in ‘as we were’ we’d lose people and we did.” Franklin said softly and started to cry, “it’s the anniversary tomorrow. I’m sorry.”

_"What? Mr. Deathwish can't stand the truth."_

  
“Grandpa? Boo? I had a bad dream. I’m scared Grandpa.” Erin, his niece, told him as she wandered in and found her way into his arms.

  
“Well, me and Boo here are gonna keep you safe. Ain’t we Boo?”

Boo barked twice and the little girl giggled. 

Franklin sighed and held his niece in his arms as the trio drifted to sleep. 

**Author's Note:**

> It's short but it's all I can muster at the moment. This has been in draft for nine years and I finally decided to post it so yay progress?


End file.
